The invention relates generally to cartons, and more particularly to a multi-ply handle for a wrap-around type carrier wherein the additional carrier material used to form the multi-ply handle is derived from a modified corner web/gusset of the carrier.
Reinforced handles in cartons are useful to enable greater loads to be transported. A multi-ply handle is a useful means for providing a reinforced handle. A multi-ply handle requires at least one additional layer of carrier material in the region of the handle. A primary consideration in carrier production is to create a multi-ply handle without significantly increasing the amount of material used to produce the carrier.